Hero
by cutemonic fox
Summary: He cried that night too...RoyxHughes My first Songfic and tragedy story Flames ARE welcomed and encouraged......complete!Oneshot


**HERO**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Mariah Carreys song: Hero**

He looked at the perished man's grave, as a confused child coming out the mist of terror. Fear, demeanor, turmoil, sadness, and so many unused emotions never really consisted in this once calm human being's mind. Roy Mustang, the Flame, an interesting pseudonym for the young alchemist. He once had a really close friend that combined in his heart so closely and lovingly.

**_There's a hero _**

**_If you look inside your heart_ **

**_You don't have to be afraid of what you are_**

"Remember Hughes, promise is a promise, help me get to the top...even in death" his voiced trailed off.

A tear-like substance galloped down his skin tissue, it smoothly slid down to his cheek.

The only respond he got was the untamed sound of the wind, as it blew the tall oaks in its weird angle that everybody accepted.

This alchemist, Roy Mustang, never did think that a simple research will turn out for the death of his closes companion, but he was wrong, now he has pessimism about everything. Everything to him will turn out in the wrong way. His friend, Maes Hughes, a really close reliable friend to Roy. A capable person who never gave up on the foolish flame, He was so welcomed to everybody he met, so out-going, so loving, so caring.

The middle-aged man walked down the jagged hill of tombstones, looking down at the vehicle; he kept running for his return. The world is cruel, many of the suffered have said that during these oh so troubled times. Roy didn't blame anybody, not god, not the killer, nobody. Revenge was never this young alchemist's game, only accomplishments and achievements was his only thing he kept at. Only person he blamed the whole time of his deplorable sorrow was himself.

**_There's an answer_ **

**_If you reach into your soul_ **

**_And the sorrow that you know will melt an away_ **

He drove himself to a mid-size building he called a home, he browsed through his pockets for his jingling keys, that played a tune like a chime when shooken. He maneuvered the key in the doorknob, twisted it and walked in. He didn't murmured a word, not andI'm home' or a 'hey I'm here', nothing. He usually greeted the house with open arms, knowing a person was there to greet him back, but now...emptiness.

He hung his jacket on he top part of the coat rack, as it stood tall doing its job. He took off his shoes and left them in the front of the door, knowing that was kind of a tradition on the part of his family. He missed the welcomed sweet hugs he used to get when he first made his entrance. He was so filled with woe.

Roy slowly stepped past the kitchen where he had a remembrance. He looked at the refrigerator, that's the first place Hughes kissed him after pinning him down of course. That's the first time he every had relations with a male companion...the first time, he sighed and started walked upstairs. He wished that he could've told him his feelings for him sooner before he died when he did that it was two months ago.

**_When a hero comes along_ **

**_With the strength to carry on_ **

**_Then you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive_ **

**_So when you feel like hope is gone look inside you and be strong_ **

**_And finally see the truth that a hero lies in you_ **

Roy did have confused feelings about liking another military personnel, especially a guy that was well married and had a kid. But Roy probably knew that his companion was more stressed out than he was, being married to a women and having a young child, and also having kind of a close concealed relation with another man must be time consuming.

Hughes, of course would never cheat on Gracia! Nonetheless, break her heart! So he never told her, and by this there was plenty of atrocious guilt and discretion in the now resting body that was once living. Now, he can't tell her the truth, his lips have been sealed with death and its unmerciful consequences against men. Why was death unforgiving? Why was it so hard to surpass it? Why? They say death is your next-door neighbor. Roy found that out in a way he wish he hadn't.

Roy had slipped from one of the wooden framed steps and his head impacted with the top step, he sat there. Nothing. He felt pain but not as much pain that was in his heart.

**_It's a long road when you search world alone_ **

**_No one reaches out a hand _**

**_For you told hold_ **

He kept his head down as he remembers the time he cascaded backwards down the steps, almost falling to the abrupt wooden floor. But couple of soft hands had caught him from his dreadful fall, Roy could remember. Remember everything. The smile that Hughes gave him when he was in his arms, How he told him 'I will always catch you when you fall, I will catch the tear that slides from your eye, I will catch it'. Roy knew from then he truly cared about him and his feelings.

**_You can find love_ **

**_When you search within your self _**

**_And the emptiness you felt will disappear_**

Roy slowly rose from his position to rub his ankle, as it was bruised from the fall. He stumbled on his feet, and started to limp to the bathroom looking for a cold compress for his wounded ankle. He sat on top of the cover of the toilet and started to rub it tenderly hoping this would ease it. He got up and slowly and lowered the wounded foot on the bathroom carpet; hoping it would make the bruise less intense. He washed his face in cool H2O; he wiped the cool wet moisture from his face using a cottony towel.

He stared deep into the mirror, while his reflection played copycat with him. He chuckled a little but then remembered how Hughes used to come in the lavatory unannounced and bind his arms around him like a coil snake. Roy liked when he did that. Made him feel comforted, loved, and wonderfully consoled, something he couldn't encounter with another, but him.

**_When a hero comes along_ **

**_With the strength to carry on_ **

**_Then you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive_ **

**_So when you feel like hope is gone look inside you and be strong_ **

**_And finally see the truth that a hero lies in you_ **

He limped his way to the closet and got a long stleath rope, he made a tight loop. He worked his way back down stairs and limped outside where there was a tall indestructible tree, he imbibed the scent of nature. He heaved the rope over the tree and tightly bounded it to a limb, he sighed in sorrow when he looked up and down the tree, remembering how Hughes used to interrupt his reading by sitting behind him, dallying in his black hair, and cooing words of affection in his ear, as much Roy complained about it he couldn't get enough.

**_O lord knows dreams are hard to follow_ **

**_But don't let anyone stand in your way_ **

Roy started to slide back in his house and worked his way back upstairs. He was looking for something. He looked in the bathroom, couldn't find it. What was so important that he searched high and low for? He reached into the bedroom, aww the bedroom, shared more memories than any place in this two-storied house. He flopped on the bed, still smelling the scent the once living man encountered on his body. Knowing this is the place where they had maximum relations. He cringed his teeth as a tear advanced down his eye, as profound thoughts entered in his mind.

**_Now hold on!_ **

**_There will be tomorrow! _**

**_And in time you'll find the way!_ **

Whoever said grown men do cry, should burn in their own lies. Roy looked at the wall sobbing low sobs of affliction, He was so filled calamity. He slowly raised his body leaving a deep crease in the framed bed; he turned his skull to the left corridor and saw a stool, exactly what he was searching for. He limped with all the energy, making a burdensome sound of his foot banging on the Torturous floor trying to make it to the short wooden oak.

He an ascended the chair up with his palm and leaned against the wall down the hallway, as his ankle wasn't getting any better. Does death actually this painful? Does death actually put you in such hell? Roy stumped down the rickety steps, almost falling.

**_When a hero comes along_ **

**_With the strength to carry on_ **

**_Then you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive_ **

**_So when you feel like hope is gone look inside you and be strong_ **

**_And finally see the truth that a hero lies in you_ **

He slenderly slid the stool under the tight thick rope, as it hung over him like a cloud. He slowly ascended on top of the stool hoping it wouldn't' t flip to soon, he grasped the loop in his hand and put it near his chin, a tear fell from his eye, but the wind swooped it from his cheek.

_"I will catch it," _it whispered in his ear

"Even in death my friend...even in death I will not let you go"

The sunset casted its shadow over many meadows, as the wolves cried its warnings to the gods that another soul has descended from the earth to be coming to the other side, so the scorn soul could rest in eternal peace.

_"I will catch you"_

**_That a hero lies in you_**

* * *

Well I usually dont write things this deep I usually write comedy...FLAMES ARE WELCOMED! 

ps. people who know me or people who dont please do not read Roy's Broken Heart it is now under construction of grammar and punctuation errors and SO many other stories Thanks for reading!


End file.
